raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Hideshi II Yigin
Hideshi II Yigin was the first khagan of the reunified Tocatar state. This reunification effort has become Hideshi's principal legacy, but he was also a capable administrator who improved Tocata's infrastructure. Early life Hideshi Yigin was born as the heir to Raitosu, one of the small Tocatar city-states in first-century Pertusia. His father, Akio Yigin, was a local powerbroker, and so Hideshi was betrothed from an early age to a princess from Toryido; Hideshi did not share his father's diplomatic savvy, and was instead fascinated by supply chains and logistics. In 77, Akio died, and Hideshi inherited the Chiefdom of Raitosu; the same year, he married Suzu Aseba. Due to the lack of living males in the Aseba lineage, this marriage subsequently made Hideshi the heir to Toryido as well. Then, when Kenta Aseba died in battle in 80, the chiefdoms of Raitosu and Toryido were unified under Hideshi's control. As the Chief of Toryido, Hideshi inherited his father-in-law's war with the eastern city-state of Bakunu; the Bakunites had the backing of the Wazigani at the time, but were falling into debt, and so Hideshi began making overtures to court the Wazigani to his side. Emphasizing his descent from Ayumu Yigin and the finances of Raitosu, Hideshi won over Wazigani captain Tazuka Kazao, and in the ensuing months Hideshi managed to vassalize Bakunu. Reign With the fall of Bakunu, Hideshi came to control a sizable swath of land, and he declared it his mission to reunify all of Tocata. He began referring to himself as Hideshi II, indicating continuity with the first Tocatar khaganate (429–106 BT), although he was not yet recognized by most external states. With the backing of the Wazigani, Hideshi's army— already one of the largest in the region— came to be an effective and professional military. Hideshi did not personally command the armies in battle, but he took a leading role in the logistical effort, which complemented the Wazigani leadership neatly. By the autumn of 84, all of the other Tocatar city-states had either been conquered or voluntarily sworn fealty to Hideshi; thus, Hideshi came to be recognized as the Khagan of Tocata, the first to hold the title since Daitomu III in the second century BT. During the periods of fragmentation and Pangori domination, communication between the urban centers of Tocata had degraded; repairing these networks became one of Hideshi's main initiatives as a monarch. Hideshi first set about improving the roads in Tocata, putting the army to a civilian duty; however, upon Tazuka Kazao's death in 88, the ambitious noble Isamu Hetsadu was elected captain of the Wazigani. At Isamu's urging, Hideshi launched an invasion of Pangor; as with the wars of unification, Hideshi took a logistical role in the Pangori conflict, ensuring that the army was fed and the Wazigani were paid. The war was a long and bloody one, but as Tocata secured more and more of Pangor's agricultural heartland, it became increasingly clear that Pangor would be unable to resist domination. In 99, Wenbao III of Pangor formally surrendered his crown to Hideshi, and Tocata came to control an empire stretching from Tassam to the Lessington Sea. In the later years of the war, Tocata came to occupy an increasingly safe position, allowing Hideshi more latitude to pursue personal projects. The chief project that consumed Hideshi's later years was the introduction of a centralized Tocatar postal system, allowing both private citizens and the crown to transmit messages efficiently. In Tocata proper, Hideshi managed to establish a tightly linked postal network; however, in the Pangori north, Hideshi could only extend the network to a few major cities. In 103, Hideshi suffered an insect bite that blossomed into a fatal infection. Personal life Hideshi was betrothed to Suzu Aseba from an early age, and so the two were already a close couple by the time of their wedding. Hideshi and Suzu had four children; Hideshi thought it important to show the children the diversity of Tocata, and so he took his family with him whenever he traveled. Consequently, the whole Yigin family became well known among the Tocatar nobility, and Suzu worked to cultivate their public image. The children approached their publicity in different ways. Juran, the oldest, greatly enjoyed and encouraged the attention; conversely, Masami resented appearing at so many public functions, and upon adulthood she took to a life of solitude. Category:Tocatars Category:Monarchs Category:Yigin Family Category:Military Leaders